


Eyes On Me

by Canary789



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Bromance, Brother Complex, Friendship/Love, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary789/pseuds/Canary789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, but Takatora was not home again. Mitsuzane was confused, wether he should continue his relationship with his cold brother, or to begin a new relationship with Zack, who had a crush on the young Kureshima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Forgotten Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Christmas, Mitchy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818115) by [Canary789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary789/pseuds/Canary789). 



> It has been a year since I don't write any story about Kamen Rider Gaim. Thanks to Kamen Rider Knuckle, I got an inspiration again to continue the fanfic. Got the idea for the story from Eyes on Me song from Faye Wong. Thanks for Chartreuse for beta-ing my story. 
> 
> Characters and original Gaim stores belong to Toei. It is just a fan fiction. May contain Boy's love. If you don't like boy's love or gay, please don't read it. Please enjoy the story.

24 December, Christmas was almost coming to Zawame City. The city looked very beautiful with colorful lights among the trees and the shops. The city that was once green became pure white with the December snow. The weather was cold, but the atmosphere on the city was warm because of the happy families and couples in the city. 

That day, Zack was really busy with his part time job as a waiter on a café. The café was really crowded and some employees were already taking the day off, so it was really hard for Zack to handle the customers. Time flew fast with so many works, and before he realized it, it was already the time to close the café. 

All of the employees already left the café, but Zack still stayed to clean up the room. While tidying up the table on the corner, Zack found a small paper bag. Nothing written on the paper bag, but there was a metallic red box wrapped with gorgeous purple ribbon. There’s a tag on the ribbon: “ For you, the one I have my eyes on.” 

Zack thought the present belonged to the customer whom left it accidently. Zack looked around once again and found an ID card on the sofa. There was something written on the card. 

_Name : Kureshima Mitsuzane_

_School : Zawame Elite High School_  

Zack double-checked the writtings, still didn’t believe of what he just read. He looked at the photo on the ID Card. It was really the photo of Mitsuzane, whom he usually called Mitchi. 

It has been a year since Zack lost contact with Mitchi. Last Christmas was the last time he met with the younger man. Mitchi never came into the Zawame Stage again to train, or at least just to watch them dancing. The tall man had been looking for Mitchi’s e-mail or contact numbers, but he never got any information, even from his former friends from Team Gaim. The young Kureshima’s life was always mysterious, no one really knew about his real life even though they've been together for a long time. Sometimes, Mitchi came when he was at work, so the older man could greet or had a small talk with him. Zack tried so many ways to ask Mitchi out, but Mitchi always rejected his invitation. 

Zack held a crush for Mitchi for the last two years. He had fallen at first sight to him ever since he saw Mitchi danced on the stage, but he couldn’t get close to him because Mitchi was the member of Gaim group, the rival of his dancing group. At that time, he also gave up his feeling because he knew that Mitchi had a crush on Kouta and Mai. 

Ever since Kouta and Mai vanished, and the other dancing group merged with Team Baron, Zack thought that it was the best way to meet with Mitchi. It was quite hard to get the boy who just lost faith on everyone and on himself because of what he did before to Zawame city, but with Zack’s hard work and passion; finally he could be Mitchi’s best friend. The former Baron leader planned to confess to Mitchi on Christmas last year, but he lost the chance when Kureshima Takatora, Mitchi’s older brother, came back from New York and became the young boy’s lover. 

Zack blamed himself for helping Takatora get close to Mitchi again, but as he saw Mitchi’s happy face when he saw his brother, Zack’s anger went away and he felt content with the way it turned out. Unfortunately, he never knew that it was the last time he could get close to Mitchi. After that, the young Kureshima avoided him for no apparent reason. 

Zack examined the ID card again. There was an address of Mitchi’s home written on the card. Zack looked for it on his GPS app and found that Mitchi’s home wasn’t really far from the café. He could go there using his bike. 

Zack took the paper bag with present inside. It must be belonged to Mitchi, right? But for whom will Mitchi give the present to? Ah, it must be for his brother, right? Takatora was Mitchi’s lover after all. 

Zack took a deep sigh. He could imagine that Mitchi must be very confused now because of the lost of his present. It hurt a little when he imagined how Mitchi would give the present to Takatora, but it hurt more when he imagined seeing Mitchi’s sad face. He must give the present now. The black-haired man put on his jacket and rode his bike.

* * *

Snow started to fall again on the city. Zack raised his bike’s speed so he could arrive on Mitchi’s home faster. 

As he arrived on the address, there was this huge building that looked like a castle stood before him, and it surprised him so much. Still not believing that the building was Mitchi’s house, Zack asked the people around many times about the address, but at the end, he always ended up at the mansion. 

Still feeling nervous, Zack tried to push the bell in front of the door. A man with the black suit came to him. He was quite old but looked sophisticated. Based on the attire, probably he was the butler of the house. Zack told the man about the lost ID card. The dark-haired man also told him that he was Mitchi’s friend. After seeing the ID card and examined Zack a bit, the man let him in to meet Mitchi. 

When the tall man entered the mansion, he was amazed by the great architecture of the house. He knew that Mitchi was a rich boy, but he never imagined that Mitchi would live in such big mansion like that. 

“ Zack…? Is that you?” 

Zack looked at the direction where the voice came from. He was fascinated as he saw Mitchi came down on the garnet stairs. With the sweater as white as the swan, Mitchi looked just like a prince from the fairy tale. 

“ Ah… Good night, Mitchi…” Zack almost lost all of his words. He planned to talk about a lot of things to Mitchi, but nothing came from his throat as he saw Mitchi. He knew that he should’ve giving up his feeling for Mitchi, but he couldn’t help his lingering infatuation for the boy. 

Mitchi turned on the heater as he saw Zack that looked really pale. “ It’s really cold out there, isn’t it? Why do you come here on such a weather?” 

“ Sorry for coming this late… I come to retrieve your ID card. I found this on the sofa in the café…” 

“ Ah…” Mitchi took his ID card. “ I thought that I lost this one. Thank goodness you found it…” 

Zack smiled at Mitchi. “ It’s okay. And you also left this…” Zack handed over the paper bag with the red present inside. “ You want to give it to Takatora, right?” 

“ No… that present… I won’t give that to him… He’s still in New York…” 

“ What? But he’ll come home for Christmas, right?” 

Mitchi lowered his head. “ I’m not sure… There’s even a possibility that he won’t made it to Japan this year. It has been a year since we were going out, but he had never replied any of my emails or my callings. I talked to him about my school, about my experiences, and many other things… But maybe he isn’t interested in the topic I’m talking about... And also… Nii-san is an amazing person with outstanding reputations at such a young age. And me… there’s nothing special about me.” 

“ No, you’re wrong!” Zack gripped Mitchi’s shoulders. “ You’re also an extraordinary person. You have a cute face and an outstanding achievement even at your age. See, you were able to enter the best high school in town, and also I often saw you on the headline on newspaper because of your achievements in education. If I was your lover, I would be very proud of you, you know!” 

“ Zack…?” 

Zack just realized that he was just confessed about his feeling. He released Mitchi’s shoulders and sat again beside Mitchi, “ Ah, I mean… You’re just amazing the way you are. You should be proud of yourself…” 

Mitchi smiled. “ Thank you, Zack…” 

“ So…” Zack tried to change the topic. “ What are you planning for this Christmas? Will you spend it with your family?” 

Mitchi shook his head. “ No… I don’t have parents anymore… Nii-san is the only family that I have. Although, since he won’t be back this year, maybe I’ll spend the Christmas alone on this house…”

“ I’m sorry to hear that… It must be hard, isn’t it?”

“ It’s okay, I’m used to it already…” Mitchi took a glace at Zack, “ Because whenever I feel lonely, I can visit the café to see your cheerful face when you’re doing your job. Looking at you is always making me happy…”

“ You come to the café… just to see me working?”

Mitchi nodded with a wide smile on his face.

“ Then why don’t you come when after I finished my work? Or maybe you can meet me at the dance stage, like where we used to be, so that we can talk about a lot of things.  You know, I…” Zack really wanted Mitchi to realized his feelings. However, again, those words couldn’t go out from his throat.

Mitchi stared Zack, as if he was waiting for Zack to finish his words.

“ I… I really want to see you, Mitchi… I’ve been looking for you everywhere, searching for your number or e-mail, but I found none of your contact from your friend… Thanks to your ID card, now I can find you again.”

“ I’m sorry… Zack…” The young Kureshima softly touched Zack’s hand.

Zack’s heart fluttered a bit as he felt the warmness of Mitchi’s hand. He knew that Mitchi already has Takatora. He also knew that his status were a lot different from Mitchi; Mitchi would’t like someone without any reputation like him. However… seeing the shorter boy’s lonely face like this made him wanted to touch Mitchi.

“ Hey, do you have any plan tomorrow? Do you know that the Gaim and Baron will have a performance tomorrow on the Zawame stage? We got a lot of sponsors for the show, so I bet it will be very crowded. And also, I heard that Charmant Café offers a special edition cake for the Christmas if you bring along your partner. It will be fun to go there rather than staying at home, isn’t it? Are you interested to come with me?”

“ …” The boy didn’t say a word, but he leaned his head into Zack’s shoulder.

“ M-Mitchi…?” Zack’s heart pumped a lot faster as he felt Mitchi’s head on his shoulder. Not dared enough to stare at Mitchi’s face, he waited for Mitchi’s respond. He was wondering why Mitchi leaned his head into his shoulder. Was it because Mitchi accepted his invitation? Or was it because he wanted to say something else? Or… Was that meant that Mitchi has a feeling for him too? Was it the right time to confess?”

“ Mitchi… you know… I have loved you for a long time… Sooo, would you--”

Zack looked at the other’s face. He just realized that Mitchi was already asleep. The taller man was a bit irritated, but somehow looking at Mitchi’s peaceful face when he was asleep, made Zack a little bit happy.

Zack put Mitchi on the sofa carefully, making sure that he didn’t disturb Mitchi’s sleep. He stared at Mitchi’s face for a few minutes before he chose to leave the place. Just before he opened the door, he heard the phone rang. Zack quickly answered it.

“ Hello, Kureshima residence here. May I help you?”

“ Mitsuzane, is that you?”

“ Mm… sorry, but Mitchi is already asleep. This is Zack, his friend. I just happened to visit him for a reason, but now I want to go home. Is there any message for him? I’ll let him know when he has awake.”

“ Ah, Zack, it’s Takatora. I see, so Mitsuzane has already asleep. Would you mind telling him that I’m coming home tomorrow?”

Zack glanced at the young Kureshima again. He was happy that Mitchi could finally meet his lover again, but if he told him this message… he would lose a chance to be together with Mitchi. “ Okay, I will tell him,” anwered Zack, but he doubted about telling it to the young man or not.

“ Thank you, Zack…” said Takatora before he hung the phone.Leaving Mitchi alone, Zack rode his bike home. Along the way, he thought about the call he just got. Should he tell Mitchi about it, so that he could have a happy time with Takatora again? But if he did that, he would have completely lost his chance to be with Mitchi. He thought about it over and over until finally he reached his home.

 

 


	2. Retrieved Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack came back to Kureshima residence to retrieve the present that he brought again by accident. Zack was planning to leave the mansion after he retrieve it. However, since Takatora hasn't come yet, Zack used the opportunity to go out with Mitchi.

Finally, it was Christmas time. Zack had been waiting in front of Kureshima’s residence since morning. He wanted to pick Mitchi out, but he still doubted whether the boy heard his invitation or not. Holding the present that he brought again accidently last night, Zack stood in front of the gate.

Zack tried to push the bell, but he pulled his arm just before he pushed the button. Hesitations haunted his heart again. Was it possible to invite Mitchi today if Takatora was going to come back just like when he was told before? Or should he just give the present back, then leave? 

“ Zack?” 

A familiar voice snapped the tall man back into the reality. Zack was surprised when he saw Mitchi has stood in front at him, staring deeply at him. 

“ Ah, Mitchi… Here!” Zack gave the paper bag to Mitchi. “ Sorry for bringing it with me again yesterday… It seems my arrival yesterday were pretty much meaningless--” 

“ You’re bringing it again?” asked Mitchi while cutting his sentences. “It’s alright… you can have that present…” 

“ Why? It belongs to Takatora right?” 

Mitchi shook his head. “ I’ve told you yesterday, right? Takatora won’t be back from New York. You can have that one.” 

“ Takatora won’t be back… ?” said Zack repeatedly. 

“ Is something wrong?” Mitchi asked. 

Zack shook his head. “ Nope, nothing important…” Zack passed the paper bag into Mitchi’s hand. “ Look, I just came here to return this present, okay? Now, since my business is completed, I gotta run. Have a nice day!” Zack turned his body hastily and started his motorbike. 

“ Wait…” Mitchi pulled Zack’s jacket. “ You said that you want to go to the Zawame Stage right? Let’s go there together.” 

“ Um…So, you heard me when I said that, huh? I thought that you were already asleep…” 

“ Sorry for being asleep while we were having a conversation. You didn’t bore me, but I was just really tired yesterday. I have insomnias lately, but being with you eased me down a lot…” 

Now Zack felt more guilty hearing about Mitchi’s condition. “ I see… um… Am I disturbing you right now?” 

Mitchi shook his head. “ No… I’m fine now. But I’m sorry I didn’t hear the rest of your words. Would you mind telling me about it?” 

“ … “ Zack was a little disappointed because Mitchi didn’t heard his confession, but somehow relieved because he still wasn’t ready to get any rejection from the other’s mouth. “ Ah, never mind, it wasn’t something important after all…” Zack passed a helm into Mitchi. “ So, shall we go now?” 

Mitchi smiled as Zack helped him to wear the helm. 

\--- 

It was just like what Zack has predicted before. When they arrived, the Zawame Stage was really packed. It was much more crowded than the last year’s show, thanks to the sponsors who gave a spectacular advertising. 

“ It’s really crowded here… I’m not sure if we could enjoy the performance with a lot of people like this…” Mitchi muttered. 

Zack looked at his watch. “ It’s about to begin… Let’s look for a spot near the stage, so we can watch our team better…” 

“ Are you sure we can get a spot there?” 

“ Sure! I know the way around, so let’s go!” Zack grabbed Mitchi’s hand and pulled him into the crowd. 

Mitchi was caught off-guard when his hand was being hold by Zack. 

“ Don’t let it go, okay? It will be hard for me to find you if we’re separated. Make sure that you grabbed my hand tight.” 

Mitchi looked at Zack with a warm smile and a little blush on his pale cheeks. “ Sure… Zack…” 

\--- 

It was hard to get a spot among the crowded near the stage. But with some effort, finally Zack and Mitchi could get a seat in front of the stage. 

The performance had just started, and it was really magnificent. The colorful light on the stage and the decoration were really beautiful, making everyone’s eyes captured by the stage. The dancing team entered the stage using Santa’s costume in red and white. They acted a little drama scenes and dialogues, then ended it with the dance. The performance was a great success; applauses thundering everywhere from the spectators’ seats over and over again. 

Zack asked Mitchi to meet the team again behind the stage. 

“ Zack!!!” The dancing team greeted Zack with happily. It had been a long time since they banded together again, because the dark-haired man was busy with his work. 

“ Hey, did you see the performance? How was it? I was the one who had the idea to put a little drama on the performance. It’s great, wasn’t it?” Peco jumped into Zack happily. 

“ Yup, it was really great! All of you have worked really hard!” 

Peco bounced cheerfully as he got the praises from Zack. “ Of course. I’m the leader of Baron-part of the team now! Did you come here alone? Wanna join our party after this?” 

“ Sorry, but I’m coming with Mitchi…” Zack answered. 

When his name was mentioned, Mitchi finally greeted the whole team. ” Hello, everyone…” 

“ Hee? So you’re having a date while we worked really hard for the performance?” Peco looked dissatisfied with Mitchi’s presence. Peco used have a crush on Zack, so seeing him with anyone would instantly irritated him, even though it was Mitchi who was going out with him. But they knew Peco meant no harm, he just liked seeing Zack being teased.“ You’re so cruel, Zack~~” 

Rika pulled Peco’s cheek before he made another mess. “ Hey, that can’t be true, right? Mitchi has been with Takatora-san since last year, there’s no chance for Zack to date Mitchi…” 

There’s a bitter smile on the young man’s face as he heard Rika’s statement. 

“ Mm… did I say something wrong?” Rika felt a bit guilty as she saw Mitchi’s face. “ Or… could it be… You’ve already broken up with Takatora-san…?” 

“ No, it’s not like that…” Zack stood in front of Mitchi. “ Mitchi was still with Takatora, and they’re doing fine. I just happened to bring him here because I want to show him how great your performance now.”

\--- 

Zack turned his body. “ Mitchi, would you mind getting me a warm tea from the convenience store? There’s something about the performance that I want to talk about with Rika, but I’m really thirsty…” 

“ Sure… I’ll wait near the bike…” Mitchi nodded. He waved his hand at everyone before he left the room. 

“ So… you’re going together again after this? Can I join you?” Peco asked. 

“ NO!” Rika pulled Peco’s ear. “ You have to help us taking care of the property. I won’t let you go before you finished your works!” 

Peco pouted at Rika. “ Tch, fine…” Peco turned his body and walked lazily into the property room. 

Rika stared back at Zack. The taller man was reading the agenda book for the New Year performance that Rika has made, checking the team’s activity and gave them some advices. Zack looked so cool when he was serious. It was such a waste that the young Kureshima never realized Zack’s feeling for him. Rika knew that Zack had a crush for Mitchi. She was the one who asked Zack to help Mitchi to reunite with Takatora again on the Christmas party last year. She never knew that the party turned Mitchi and Takatora into a couple. She was regretting her act for asking Zack at that time. 

“ Zack, you’d better go with him now. Don’t waste any time…” 

“ What are you talking about?” Zack asked. “ We want to talk about the New Year’s perfomance, right?” 

Rika shook her head. “ There’s something more important, isn’t it? You want to confess your feelings for Mitchi, right? That’s why you ask him for a date… So please take your time…” 

“ No, you got it all wrong. I can’t confess to him while he still has Takatora…” 

“ Then, why are you dating him today?” 

“ …” 

“ It’s pretty obvious, you know? You are having a date with Mitchi because you still love him. You left the team because to search for him because he never comes to the Zawame stage again, didn’t you?” 

“ Yeah, you’re right. But… you know… I’m still not ready if he rejects me…” 

Rika punched Zack on his back. “ There’s nothing wrong with confessing your feeling to someone you love … Please don’t give up. And also, you will go to New York the day after tomorrow, right? If you don’t confess now, that will only left a big burden for you at the end…” 

“ You’re right… thanks a lot, Rika…” 

“ You’re welcome. And good luck, Zack…” 

\--- 

Along the way, Zack thought about what Rika had just told him. She was right, he only had a few days more on Japan. At least before he left, he wanted to have a little memory with Mitchi. 

When Zack came back, he saw Mitchi was gazing at the display of a shop next to his motorbike. 

“ I’m sorry for making you waiting…” 

“ Ah, Zack!” Mitchi jumped as he saw Zack. “ It’s okay. Here’s the tea…” Mitchi passed the bottle into Zack’s hand. 

Zack looked at the display that Mitchi was staring before. “ So… you’re looking at those accessories…” 

There were several panels consisted of some jewelries set, including pairs of earings, necklaces, watches, and so on. But the one that caught the young man’s eyes were the dark-colored gems. The price tag said that they were made from onyx stones. It was a rather gloomy choice of stones on such a festive moments like Christmas. Probably it was a matter of taste, Zack thought. 

“ Beautiful, aren’t they?” 

“ Yeah…” 

“ Zack, what do you think about the ring at the corner of the display?” Mitchi pointed at the display window. 

“ It looks great. But… isn’t it a bit pricy? Do you want to buy that one?” 

The young boy instantly shook his head. “ No, I’m just asking for your opinion…” 

Even though he said that, Zack could see that Mitchi was still staring at the ring. 

Zack couldn’t help but look at his wallet. “ Well… I think I could buy that one for you. Let’s enter the shop!” 

“ No! Please don’t!” Mitchi pulled Zack’s hand. “ It’s okay, I don’t need it. It’s too expensive, right? How about if we’re going into Charmant Café now? You said that there would be a special offer, right? Let’s go there now, or else we will run out of stock!” 

Zack smiled as he saw Mitchi’s cheerful face.

\---  

Café Charmant wasn’t really far from the Zawame stage. They could reach it within a few minutes using the bike. 

The cafe looked really pretty with the Christmas-themed decorations. There was a very big white Christmas tree on the center of the café. It was decorated with colorful cookies, warm white light decorations, and a big glowing star on its top. The windows were also looked pretty with the lights that shaped like reindeers and Santa Claus. There was a small orchestra hired by Oren-san, especially to make the celebration merrier. 

“ Bonsoir, handsomes! Anything you want to order?” Oren-san greeted Zack and Mitchi. “ Ara, I don’t see Melon-kun. He’s going with you, right?” 

Mitchi didn’t answer Oren, but he looked a bit uncomfortable with Oren’s question. 

“ Mm…” Zack answered, “ Sorry to dissapoint you, but Takatora won’t be here tonight. Ah, we come here for the special offer. Can we order that?” 

Oren looked a bit down when he knew that Takatora wouldn’t come. “ Tch, I actually made this offer to lure him, it’s too bad…” 

Zack stifled a laugh and pretended not to hear the patisserie. 

Mitchi sat near the window. Zack asked him,“ Hey, are you okay? You don’t look happy…” 

Mitchi nodded. “ It’s okay… It’s just… everyone asked me about Nii-san, but I couldn’t answer it. I was wondering, actually what kind of relationship do we have now? Does he really love me?” 

“ I think he does. He did come here just to celebrate your birthday last year, remember? And he kissed you because he loved you, right?” 

“ You’re right, but… I still don’t understand, why did he act so cold to me lately. Does he get bored of me? Hey, Zack, what should I do? Should I keep this kind of relationship?” 

“…. “ Zack thought for a while. “ I don’t know, but… do you still have a feeling for Takatora?” 

Mitchi lowered his head a bit. He nodded his head slightly. His cheeks became flushed as he gave the answer. 

Zack tightened his fist. Looking at Mitchi’s answer stung Zack’s heart a little. He knew that Mitchi’s love to Takatora was really big. Deep in his heart, the raven-haired man wished that he could get those love from Mitchi. But he knew, he would never get it as long as Takatora existed. He tried his best to smile in front of Mitchi, so that the young man wouldn’t read his feeling. 

“ EVERYONE!” suddenly all the music stopped. Jonouchi took the mike and stood on the stage. “ Thanks for choosing Charmant café as your place to spend your Christmas day. Is your Christmas day happy? Is it enjoyable? Of course it is, it’s Christmas day after all, where all happiness and joy blend together every year. So to add a little bit more excitement, let me tell you about our special event. And here it is, a dancing party! Have a great memory and Merry Christmas!!!” 

Jonouchi came down from the stage and helped the orchestra team getting into their position. Some of the employees moved away the chairs and the tables, making sure that the room was wide enough for the customers to dance. The orchestra team started playing “ Eyes on Me ” song. It was arranged as a ballad music and has a very romantic melody. 

Mitchi eyed the couples that began to dance together on the floor. They looked really happy. 

“ Mitchi, would you like to dance with me?” Zack asked. 

“ What?” 

“ It’s not good to be so gloomy on Christmas day. Well, people said that moving your body could relive your mind…” 

“ But… I can’t do that kind of dance… The one I used to do was the hip-hop kind--” 

“ It’s okay… just follow my lead…” Zack guided Mitchi’s hand and pulled him into the dancing crowds. 

Mitchi looked a bit nervous as Zack touched his hip. 

“ Ah, I’m sorry…” Zack let Mitchi touch his shoulder, “ It’s okay. Just follow my lead, okay…” 

Mitchi nodded. He let the dark-haired man lead the dance. At first, he made a lot of mistakes, but Zack never blamed at his mistakes. He only chuckled and gave helpful instructions. Zack was really kind and warm, something that differed him from Takatora. 

As they danced together like that, Mitchi realized that Zack’s face was pretty handsome. He never realized it before, but seeing his face at that close distance made his heart fluttered a bit. It felt like the time stopped as they danced. Mitchi didn’t care about the people around them. His eyes were completely locked into Zack. His pounding heart was evenly matched with how fast his cheeks burned. 

“ Zack… actually… I want to apologize about something…” 

“ What’s wrong?” 

“ You know, last year at the same date as today, I was really happy when I knew that I have the same feeling as Nii-san. But I then… I don’t know when it did it started, but my heart always flutters every time I am being with you… I tried to avoid you many times… but at the end, I keep looking for you…” Mitchi kept silent for a moment. “ I’m sorry for avoiding you all the times… I’m so weird, aren’t I? I want to keep my relationship, but at the end, I can’t help but looking for you, too…” 

“ No…” Zack moved forward and hugged Mitchi tightly. He didn’t care about the crowd around them. “ That’s not weird at all… because just like you, I’m also looking for you even I know that you have your heart on someone else… And that’s because… I have fallen for you, Mitchi...” 

“ Zack…?” 

“ Please don’t say it… I know at the end you will keep your heart for Takatora, right…? ” Zack held Mitchi’s hand. He forced himself to keep smiling even his heart was very bitter that time. “ However… at least my heart feel a little lighter now. I’m going to New York the day after tomorrow to continue my study. At least before I leave this place, I ant to get rid of the thing that burdens my heart lately…” 

“ You’re going… to New York…?” 

“ Yes…” 

“ But why? Why do you want go to New York?” 

“ Because… I want to chase after my dream to become a Broadway dancer. I don’t want to lose to Takatora who reached great achievements at such young age. He’s my role model, I want to be like him…” 

Mitchi held Zack’s arm. “ Please don’t… please don’t leave me alone, just like Takatora did to me… If you go, with whom should I spend my time with?” 

Zack wanted to say that deep in his heart, he also wanted to take Mitchi with him. However, he realized that it was impossible for him to bring the shorter man on a whim. “ I’m sorry, but I can’t…” Zack gripped Mitchi’s shoulder and gazed at the younger Kureshima’s almond-shaped eyes. “ I’m sorry for keeping a secret from you this whole day. Actually Takatora called yesterday, and he told me that he was going home today. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t… because I just want to have a date with you. It has been a fun day, thank you for giving me such a great memory before I left this place…” 

“ Zack…” a tear rolled from Mitchi’s raven eyes. “ Please… I don’t want to lose you…” 

Zack caressed the younger man’s cheek tenderly. “ Please don’t cry… Takatora will be with you when I’m in New York. You should return to your home now. He must be worried sick about you right now.” 

“ …” Mitchi nodded his head. 

“ Good boy…” Zack patted Mitchi’s head. “ Then, should we enjoy the meal? Looks like that Oren has been staring at us because we haven’t touched our meal yet. Let’s go!” 

\--- 

There was no word exchanged between Mitchi and Zack. The music was still in the air, but the atmosphere was completely different from the time they danced together. The moment when they danced together was so magical. But right now, it was completely awkward. 

The tall man tried to talk about other topics that could distract Mitchi from his confession earlier, but Mitchi seemed didn’t really focus on the conversation. Zack began to feel guilty for his act. 

“ Hey, how’s the food? Is it good?” 

“ … “ Mitchi nodded his head. “ Yes… the cake is great…” 

“ The fruit cocktail is also really great too. I never know that melon would blend well with soda. And the main course too. The meat is really tender and juicy, and I can’t get enough of the sauce!” 

“ …” Mitchi still wasn’t paying attention to Zack. His gaze looked so empty, as if he was lost. 

“ Mitchi… did you hear me…?” 

“ Ah, sorry, did you say something?” 

Zack sighed. “ It seemed that you’re pretty tired now. Let’s go home now.” 

“ I’m sorry…” Mitchi nodded before he opened his bag to take his wallet. 

Zack stopped Mitchi before younger boy gave him the money. “ It’s okay. Please, let me pay.” 

“ But…” 

“ Take it easy. It’s my apology for not telling you about Takatora’s arrival today. Would you forgive me?” 

“ Zack, I’m not angry at you. But your confession before… it made me confused about my feelings…” 

“ No, you shouldn’t. Please just forget about it, okay? You belong to Takatora. Just like you said before, you are still in love with him even he left you for a year, right? That’s why, I will support you for what you have chosen.” 

“ …” 

“ So, should we go now? It’s getting late…” 

“ Okay, let’s go.” 

\--- 

Again, there’s a long silence between Mitchi and Zack on the motorbike as the older man took Mitchi home. The city was already asleep that night. Only the snowmen could be seen standing on the street and the park. Zack attempted to break the ice, but his mouth halted each time he opened it. 

As they arrived at the Kureshima’s resident, Zack felt relieved in his heart. 

Mitchi jumped from the tall man’s bike. He removed the helm and gave it back to Zack. “ Thanks for the ride…” 

The raven-haired man took the helm from the younger boy’s hand. He gazed at the younger’s boy eyes. They were beautiful, just like an onyx gemstone on the jewelry store. Onyx means separation. Even the though meaning was not good, but the stone had a great look and color that he loves. Zack wanted to remember those eyes just before he left Mitchi. 

“ Are you okay?” Mitchi asked. 

Zack shook his head. “ Yeah…” 

“ Would you like to take a rest for a while? How about a cup of tea before you left?” 

“ Nah, it’s okay… I should go home now and pack my belongings… Oh yeah, there’s something I want to give to you.” Zack passed a paper bag from Charmant Café. “ Oren-san gave it to me when I paid the bill. It was special cake he made for Takatora. He said that he wished happiness for both you and Takatora. Please enjoy your Christmas night with your beloved brother.” Zack pulled the red present box from his pocket and put it on the paper bag. “ You should give it to your beloved one. I also wish for your happiness too.” 

“ Zack… I…” 

“ Thanks for being with me all day, I really enjoyed it. I’ll take my leave now. Good bye, Mitchi…” Zack turned into his bike immediately before Mitchi finished his words. 

Mitchi took out the present from the paper bag. He held the present in front of his chest, and then he closed his eyes. “ Please don’t say good bye, Zack…” 

\--- 

Mitchi entered the house with the paper bag on his hand. He found nobody on the living room, but he saw a pine-colored baggage near the sofa. It belonged to his older brother, Mitchi was sure of it. The younger Kureshima walked into older’s room. His heart was longing to meet his beloved one, but fear suddenly overcame his heart. 

He stood in front of the door for minutes. He should just knock the door, but he still wasn’t ready to face his brother. What topic should he bring when he enter the room? Takatora never showed any interest when he was talking about school. Should he went inside, gave him the cake, then left? Or should he give the cake tomorrow, because it was already midnight? 

Suddenly, the door was opened. Mitchi jumped in surprise. 

“ Ah, Mitsuzane, you have came home…” 

“ Aa…” suddenly Mitchi lost all of his words on his mind. He hide the paper bag.“ Hi… Nii-san… long time no see…” 

“ Hi…” 

There was an awkward moment between the Kureshima brothers. It has been a long time since they have been separated. They should have a lot of things to talk, but there wasn’t a word came out from their mouth as their eyes met. 

“ So, how is your study?” a very standard question came out from Takatora’s mouth. That question was almost like a protocol every time they met. 

“ Well, it’s good…” a very standard answer also came out from the younger Kureshima’s mouth, too. 

“ How is your work at New York?” another version of Takatora’s question came out from Mitchi’s mouth. 

“ Well, it’s good. And it has finished. From now on, I will continue my work in Zawame City again…” 

“ Really? That’s good…” 

“ Thank you…” 

Then again, there was a long silent between them. 

“ What is this great smell?” Takatora asked Mitchi, trying to break the cold atmosphere between them. 

“ Ah, you’re right!” Mitchi showed Takatora the paper bag, “ We got a cake from

Charmant Café. Would you like to taste it? But well, I know it was already midnight, but…” 

“ Sure…” 

“ What?” the younger Kureshima asked to make sure that he didn’t hear it wrong. Takatora never interests on something sweet before. The older brother was the type that always orders a black coffee on the cake shop whenever Mitchi brought him there. “ Are you sure that you want to eat it? I’ve never seen you eat a cake when you were with me…” 

“ It’s okay… Since you are really fond of sweet things, I have trained myself to tolerate those things…” 

“ Nii-san… you did that… just for me…?” 

The stern man turned his head just to avoid Mitchi’s curious gaze. “ Forget about it…” Takatora turned his body and closed the door. 

Just before Takatora shut the door, Mitchi grabbed the older’s hand. “ Okay, I got it. Let’s eat the cake together, shall we?” 

Takatora nodded with a slight smile on his face. 

\---

The Kureshima brothers walked into the dining room. There was an enormous Christmas near the fireplace. The Christmas tree was beautifully decorated with green and purple ribbons, and a lot of Christmas ornament on it. Below it, there were colorful Christmas cards from Mitchi’s friends. And also, of course there also a card from Kouta that specially sent to Mitchi last year. 

Takatora took the card. “ It has been almost 2 years since Kazuraba Kouta left us… did you get any message from him this year?” 

“ No… not yet.” Mitchi sliced the cake and put them on the table, since the butler was already asleep. He also prepared tea because his brother loves tea the most. “ Maybe he was busy with his work, but I’m sure we will meet again soon. I believed with what he said before, we will always be friends. I have written another Christmas card for him. If I have a chance to meet him, I would give it to him.” 

“ I see…” Takatora put the card back, and then he took another card wit a melon picture on it. His name was written on the card. “ You also write a card for me…?” 

Mitchi put the plates on the table. “ Ah, I was planning to send it, but...” Mitchi rolled his eyeballs. “ Er… I think I forgot…” 

Takatora opened the card to read the messages. It was written nicely with purple ink. “ I see…” 

“ Nii-san, the tea is getting cold.” 

“ Ah, sure…” Takatora walked into the dining table and drank the tea. “ I heard from the butler that you went out with Zack this morning. How is your day?” 

“ It was fun! We watched the dancing team performance, and it was wonderful. It’s a pity that you didn’t watch them. Then, we went into the Charmant Café and…” suddenly Mitchi lost of his words. His expression changed from the cheerful one into a sorrow one. 

“ Is something wrong?” 

“ Nope…” Mitchi put a fake smile on his face. “ We ate the dinner course and then we went home…” 

“ You’re lying…” Takatora zipped the tea. 

“ What?” 

“ You always put that smile when you’re lying…” 

The young man was surprised that his brother could analyze his face. Mitchi turned his head to avoid his brother’s gaze. “ Well… it’s none of your business…”

Takatora sighed. “ Okay, I got it… Since you don’t want to tell me the truth, I just want to make sure about one thing. Mitsuzane, do you love Zack?” 

Mitchi coughed as he heard his brother’s question. His face suddenly turned all red. “ Why do you ask that?” 

“ Maybe you don’t realize it, but in most of your messages, you have always told me about your story with Zack…” 

“ I did…? Wait… does that mean that you’ve read all of my messages? Then why didn’t you reply even one of them? I’m worried sick about you, you know. I thought that you’re getting bored with me, or maybe you lost interest with me because I am not as capable as you…” 

“ No, I never think like that. You’re still the best brother I have in my entire life. However… seeing you become close to another man, somehow made me think that I’m not the one who is capable for you… You see, I’m really busy with my works because the life of the Yddrazil Company, and the Zawame City lies on my hand. The company is still new, but there are so much people I have to protect. That’s why I’m working hard on it. I know that because of this ambition, I don’t have enough time to spare with you. Well… in short, I’m sorry for not being able to be a perfect brother… or lover for you…” 

“ Nii-san… What would you do if I said that I have fallen to Zack?” 

Takatora thought for a while. “ Well… Maybe we should end our relationship as a lover…” 

“ But… is that fine with you? Does that mean that you don’t love me anymore?” 

“ No, you got it all wrong, Mitsuzane… I really do love you, and that’s why we should end our relationship as a lover, so that you could start a new relationship with the one you love. I want you to find your happiness, Mitsuzane. I don’t want you to be my shadow. You’re named with a “light” character in your name, that’s why you should shine with yourself.” 

“ …” Mitchi smiled at Takatora. “ You’ve changed, Nii-san…”

“ What do you mean?”

“ You used to push me into following your ideals before. I used to think that you are a very selfish person before. But I was completely wrong. You are a very kind person who thinks about the other person rather than about yourself. And that’s what I like from you …”

Takatora blushed a bit. “ Well, you’ve changed too. I thought when I came home, you would be angry to me because I didn’t answer all of your mails and calls. However, you are so calm when you face me. You’ve grown up, Mitsuzane.”

“ Well, living without you for a year had made realize that I have to grow up so that I could be capable for you… Or at least to be capable to hold a Kureshima family name…”

“ Living without you for a year is hell for me. Every time I heard your voice from the voice mail, it made me missing you more and more. That’s also a reason for me for not replying your mails or calls, so that I could get concentrate more and finish my work faster.”

Mitchi let out a small laugh. “ Really? You’re really funny, Nii-san…”

“ Shut up…”

“ Well, about my relationship with Zack… I don’t think that I want to go out with him, maybe not yet. He is planning to go to New York a day after tomorrow. Even if I have a feeling for him, I’m too tired for a long distance relationship. I will explain it to him tomorrow. And about our relationship as a lover… please give me more time to think about it.”

Takatora nodded. “ I understand…”

“ However… No matter how our relationship might end, there is something that will never change between us…” Mitchi stood and hugged Takatora. “ You’re still my best brother that I have in the world. Nothing but death could breaks our bond of brotherhood…”

Takatora embraced his brother warmly and closed his eyes. “ Thank you, Mitsuzane…”

 

 


End file.
